


Я навеки твой, ты — ничей

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Spies & Secret Agents, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes/pseuds/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes
Summary: Когда Бонда в очередной раз ранят и в больницу он пойти не может, он приходит к Мэллори.





	Я навеки твой, ты — ничей

Мэллори стоял у своей машины, прижавшись спиной к водительской двери, и раздумывал, хочет ли закурить — нераскрытая пачка уже третью неделю лежала во внутреннем кармане его пальто, — когда на телефон пришла смс.

«Нужна ваша помощь» — и ни слова конкретики, даже без имени отправителя.

Какие, впрочем, могли быть сомнения в имени отправителя?

Пальто отправилось на заднее сидение, Мэллори сел за руль. Время близилось к полуночи, в управлении оставалось не так много людей, способных ему помочь.

 

В квартиру Кью Мэллори вошёл без звонка и стука — просто дёрнул за ручку, и дверь открылась сама. Внутри было тихо, в полутёмный коридор падал свет из комнат, приглушённо играла музыка. Мэллори осторожно перешагнул порог и уже достал было пистолет, когда ему навстречу вышел Кью с кружкой кофе в руках, одетый в тёплый вязаный кардиган и фланелевые, явно пижамные, штаны.

Кофе он протянул Мэллори.

Мэллори задвинул так толком и не вытащенный пистолет обратно в наплечную кобуру и взял кружку.

— Вы всегда не запираетесь? — спросил он, закрывая за собой дверь.

— А вы от Бонда переняли привычку являться посреди ночи без приглашения?

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Мэллори, поднося кружку к лицу. Кофе был горячим, запах — потрясающим, и Мэллори сделал небольшой глоток.

Кью махнул рукой.

— От тех, кто представляет реальную опасность, нет смысла ставить десяток замков, — всё-таки сказал он, проходя в комнату. Мэллори последовал за ним. — А от обычных домушников у меня другие меры защиты. К слову, дверь была заперта. Просто отпирается она по отпечаткам пальцев.

— Ваша квартира отпирается по моим отпечаткам? — Мэллори приподнял брови.

Кью тонко улыбнулся, промолчав.

В комнате он с ногами сел в кресло, на широкий подлокотник поставил ноутбук, вопросительно взглянул на Мэллори. Мэллори без лишних слов протянул ему телефон с открытой смс.

— Я, конечно, проверю, — сказал Кью, — но это Бонд, и он у вас дома.

Мэллори нахмурился.

— Когда Бонд появился в Лондоне?

— Около часа назад.

— Почему вы не сообщили?

Кью пожал плечами.

— Подобного интереса к возвращению 003 днём и 009 вчера вечером вы не проявляли, — заметил он.

Мэллори досадливо поморщился.

— 003 и 009 вернулись со своих заданий, — сказал он в конце концов.

— Да, а Бонд вернулся из самоволки. Хотите отдать его под трибунал?

Мэллори поморщился снова.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Тогда я и дальше понятия не имею о его местонахождении.

Иногда Кью бывал просто невыносим.

— Номер не зарегистрирован в системе, — сказал он чуть позже, когда Мэллори успел выпить треть кружки кофе и изучить взглядом комнату. На полуразобранном системном блоке спал чёрный пушистый кот и во сне бил хвостом по материнской плате. Мэллори никогда не испытывал тяги к домашним животным и не завидовал их жизни, но прямо сейчас не отказался бы поменяться местами с этим котом. Хотелось так же завалиться спать, думая о каких-то приземлённых вещах, а не готовиться решать проблемы, которые потенциально несло с собой возвращение Бонда.

В глубине души Мэллори был рад возвращению Бонда.

— Он никому не принадлежит, — продолжал Кью. — Хотите, оформлю вам с ним симку?

— Спасибо, не стоит, — ответил Мэллори, мрачно глядя в насмешливые глаза Кью. Иногда ему казалось, что тот понимает слишком много и буквально видит людей насквозь, но затем это впечатление проходило: Кью не видел дальше своей техники — потому что просто не смотрел.

Сейчас это впечатление не прошло.

— Спасибо за кофе, — сказал Мэллори, ставя полупустую кружку на край заваленного журнального столика. — Сообщите, если Бонд сменит местоположение.

И он направился к выходу, справедливо полагая, что Кью не станет его провожать.

— Что, если это не Бонд? — сказал Кью ему в спину.

— Я проверю, — ответил Мэллори, остановившись, но не обернувшись.

— Вы можете остаться здесь, — предложил Кью зачем-то. — А к себе домой отправьте группу.

Мэллори затылком чувствовал его взгляд. И ушёл, ничего не ответив.

 

На противоположной стороне улицы он заметил слежку. Остановился у фонарного столба, собираясь закурить и понаблюдать, но так и не затянулся. Его вдруг охватила странная уверенность, что этой ночью ничего не случится, и он, постояв ещё немного, убрал сигареты обратно в карман пальто.

Может, стоило их вовсе выбросить.

Дверь к себе в квартиру Мэллори открыл простым толчком — не понадобилось даже нажимать ручку. Замок был взломан грубо и неряшливо, придётся менять, но Мэллори почти не обратил внимания на эти мысли. Не раздеваясь, он прошёл в гостиную и включил свет.

Пальцы дрогнули, он чуть не потянулся выключить свет обратно: на диване дремал смертельно бледный, полураздетый, окровавленный Бонд. От его руки тянулась импровизированная капельница — пакет с физраствором был подвешен к настенному бра. На секунду стало стыдно за неуместную заботу о его сне: у Бонда были проблемы явно посерьёзнее возможности проснуться.

Например, возможность не проснуться.

Бонд зажмурился, медленно поднёс ладонь к глазам и взглянул на Мэллори сквозь щёлочку между пальцев. Мэллори выключил верхний свет и включил вместо него напольную лампу за спинкой кресла.

— Так лучше, — хрипло сказал Бонд и слабо улыбнулся. Всё раздражение Мэллори испарилось.

— Я приехал бы быстрее, потрудись вы уточнить, что вломились в мой дом, — сухо сказал он, подавляя желание улыбнуться в ответ.

— А. Я просто не мог найти вашу аптечку.

Бонд зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и слегка потянулся. Попыток встать он не делал.

— Зато с поиском моего бара у вас, вижу, проблем не возникло, — Мэллори многозначительно посмотрел на початую бутылку виски.

— Лучшее обезболивающее — так я решил до того, как нашёл-таки вашу аптечку. И зачем вам десять литров физраствора?

Мэллори не стал отвечать. Взглянул на Бонда невесело и ушёл обратно в коридор — снимать пальто.

В комнату он вернулся спокойным и сосредоточенным. Приложил одну ладонь тыльной стороной ко лбу Бонда, пальцы второй — к его шее. Бонд тихо вздохнул, но не отодвинулся.

— Холодный, пульс редкий. Я потерял много крови, — по-прежнему хрипло сказал Бонд.

Мэллори кивнул:

— Вам нужно переливание.

Бонд провёл кончиками пальцев по его запястью — Мэллори невольно задержал дыхание, — прежде чем нащупал ладонь и слабо её сжал.

— Сейчас должен быть драматический момент: мы узнаем, что совместимы? — съязвил он.

Мэллори убрал руку, мрачнея:

— Едва ли. Но я универсальный донор.

Бонд пожал плечами:

— Сильно мне это не поможет.

Мэллори тоже пожал плечами:

— Сильно возмещать вам потерю я всё равно не планирую.

 

— Зачем вы связались с его женой? — спросил Мэллори, когда Бонд неохотно ввёл его в курс дела, очевидно умолчав о тонне деталей. Вопрос был с двойным дном, и Мэллори старался выглядеть лишь самую малость неравнодушным: его тайный интерес должен был остаться тайным.

— Мне нужна была информация, — ответил Бонд.

— Вы могли получить её напрямую от мужа.

Бонд взглянул на него внимательно и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Мог, — с лёгкостью согласился он. — Но он мне не понравился.

И Мэллори едва удержал собственную улыбку — но губы его, кажется, всё-таки дрогнули.

 

Мэллори стоял у окна, руками опираясь о подоконник, и смотрел на улицу. На горизонте занимался рассвет, один из наблюдателей отчаянно зевал. Мэллори и сам едва боролся с утомляющей сонливостью, в теле чувствовалась лёгкая слабость.

За спиной послышались шаги, он слегка повернул голову и затем перевёл взгляд обратно. Крепкие руки Бонда легли ему на плечи.

— Вам стоит отдохнуть, — сказал он негромко, коснулся руками лопаток, провёл по рёбрам к груди, вдоль пуговиц рубашки — к ремню брюк.

Мэллори смотрел в окно и думал о том, что хотел бы никогда не узнать, каковы они — прикосновения Джеймса Бонда.

Бонд положил ладонь ему на пах и через ткань сжал вставший член; Мэллори снова обернулся.

— Уберите руки, Бонд, — сказал он, не глядя на него.

Бонд медленно послушался, отступил на шаг; Мэллори задержался у окна, чтобы это не выглядело как побег, а затем ушёл к себе в комнату. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь напоследок, но в голову лезли только банальности вроде «Спокойной ночи» или «Приберитесь за собой, когда будете уходить», и потому он промолчал.

Окна в спальне были зашторены неплотно, и ему казалось: сквозь эту щель за ним наблюдают; он не стал проверять и закрываться не стал тоже.

Раздеваясь, он бросал одежду на стоящее в углу комнаты кресло, чего не делал уже долгие годы: костюмы всегда отправлялись на вешалку в шкаф, рубашки — на нижнюю полку, и раз в неделю он относил их в чистку.

Из приоткрытого ещё утром окна тянуло прохладой, но накрываться одеялом Мэллори не стал. Прикрыв глаза, он обхватил ладонью член и представил крепкие руки Бонда на своих плечах, не давая фантазии зайти дальше. Слишком легко было поддаться искушению и вообразить себе всё то, что могло случиться в гостиной каких-то несколько минут назад; и это мысли были бы горячими, они были бы возбуждающими — они были бы с привкусом горечи от осознания: всё, что бы ни случилось там, в гостиной, никогда не значило бы для Бонда того же, что значило бы для Мэллори.

Он представлял руки на плечах и размеренно двигал ладонью у самой головки. Возбуждение наполняло его мучительно неспешно, разум требовал меньшей сосредоточенности, тело требовало большей резкости, но Мэллори просто не мог отпустить себя. Хватка воображаемых рук на плечах становилась сильнее, он касался большим пальцем сверхчувствительной головки, тихо шипя сквозь зубы, и вскоре кончил, не ощутив никакого облегчения.

Вытеревшись, он залез под одеяло и повернулся спиной к двери, стараясь не прислушиваться к тому, что в гостиной делает Бонд.

 

***

— Зачем вы связались с его женой? — спросил Мэллори, и Бонд ответил не задумываясь:

— Мне нужна была информация, — потому что так было легче всего. К чему заострять внимание на том, что он просто совмещал приятное с полезным? Добыть информацию можно было и с помощью обыкновенного проникновения со взломом, но жена была горячей штучкой, и Бонд не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии провести с ней ночь. Поплатился потом за это, правда, ну да жить будет — и ладно.

— Вы могли получить её напрямую от мужа, — сказал Мэллори словно бы незаинтересованно, и Бонд взглянул на него внимательно. Он давно знал одну простую истину: Мэллори в него влюблён. Скрывал он это хорошо, но Бонд годами использовал различных людей в своих (и короны) интересах и очень хорошо разбирался в чувствах.

Неуютно ему не было: он знал, что Мэллори не даст себе воли, не намекнёт ни на что и не попытается воспользоваться своим положением. Мэллори был принципиален, надёжен — и совсем не нужен Бонду.

Но он мог быть полезен, и потому Бонд широко улыбнулся:

— Мог. Но он мне не понравился.

Словно бы кто-то другой мог ему понравиться. Надежда — лучшее топливо для безответных чувств.


End file.
